


Playing with fire

by yanrenist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Denial of Feelings, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, So is Jaehyun, dojae are both assholes, doyoung is a flirt, fuckboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrenist/pseuds/yanrenist
Summary: Doyoung likes to believe true love is a myth created by the government to trick people into wasting their hard earned money on occasions like Valentine’s Day. At least that’s his reason behind toying around with countless  guys till he gets bored of them.Jaehyun likes to believe there’s too many fish in the sea for him to be tied down to just one guy or girl for the rest of his life. At least that’s his reason behind changing ‘romantic’ partners so frequently.Or a fic where Doyoung and Jaehyun are both heartless players who set their sights on each other in a dangerous game to see who falls first.





	Playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this fic half written in my drafts for months now. it was originally meant to be another ship from another fandom but I ended up changing it to dojae bc I had more motivation to continue it that way so yea. Thanks so much to my friend Ken for helping me beta this fic and jumpstart my brain when I got writers block. 
> 
> Um I really hope y’all enjoy this fic feel free to leave comments about it.

It’s a hot summers day and many students attending Zhang University are spread about the campus courtyard soaking up the sun or hiding beneath the shades. Among those students is Kim Doyoung known around the campus as a male vixen. He’s surrounded by his closest friends all laying under a large tree in an effort to hide from the sun’s merciless rays.

 

The mellow mood blanketing the group of friends is disturbed by the cries of a hysteric female not far from their hangout spot.

 

“How could you do this to me??? You said I was different from your other relationships. I believed your stupid lies, I’m in love with you, that has to mean something to you”, the unknown female sobs.

 

The male she’s directing her frustrations at looks like he could care less for her emotional outburst, Doyoung observes quietly.

 

“Look Mary I’m sorry you’re in love with me and I really thought you were different at the time but I was mistaken. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I can’t carry on with this”, the male responds looking like he’s reciting a well practiced speech.

 

“My name is Mai you fucking asshole I can’t believe I let you string me along for so long. I hate you Jung Jaehyun hope you live a miserable life”, the girl, Mai, says furiously slapping her now ex- boyfriend before stomping off.

 

Doyoung gets up and approaches the guy, Jaehyun, leaving his confused friends behind with unanswered questions.

 

“That looks like it hurt”, Doyoung states interrupting the other male from his thoughts.

 

“Probably because it does but who’s asking?”, Jaehyun asks checking out the taller pretty male in front of him.

 

Doyoung smirks giving his new subject of interest an appraising look, “Kim Doyoung. Pardon my curiosity but I have to wonder why is it you look so unaffected by the outburst of your ex-girlfriend? That is if she was ever your girlfriend to begin with.”

 

Jaehyun chuckles lowly, “Doyoung, pretty name for someone as fine as yourself.”

 

“Cute but save the flirting for after you answer my question”, Doyoung replies dryly.

 

“Fine Fine. Megan or whatever her name is, was just a passing fling to entertain myself but I grew tired of her quickly. She was never my girlfriend she just played herself into believing she was”, Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “Girls they’re so dramatic and gullible. This is why I prefer guys less dramatics and expectations.”

 

Doyoung lifts an eyebrow, “Oh? You’re a heartbreaker, I can’t say I’m surprised. Anyways it was nice talking to you Jung Jaehyun but I have to go now, see you around.”

 

“Wait can I get your number at least?”, Jaehyun calls out to the male walking off.

 

“Not yet lover boy it’s too early”, Doyoung waves off Jaehyun’s request without pausing in his steps.

 

Doyoung returns to his waiting friends who were watching the interaction from afar.

 

“Are you gonna tell us what that was about?”, his older friend, Johnny, questions.

 

“Yea why did you ditch us to go talk to Jung Jaehyun of all people?”, his other friend, Johnny’’s boyfriend Ten, adds on.

 

Doyoung raises an eyebrow, “You know him?”

 

“Not really, I’ve just heard the rumors about him and I met him a couple times when I hung out with Taeyong at the studio. They have music class together, they’re sorta friends”, Ten responds.

 

Doyoung kicks the side of the other boy, Taeyong, who’s been ignoring their conversation while working on another one of his songs. 

 

“Taeyong why haven’t you ever introduced me to him? He’s hot”, Doyoung pouts childishly.

 

Taeyong rolls his eyes at his bothersome friend, “First of all, if you would come help me out in the studio like I’ve been asking you to for a while now, you would’ve met him. Second, we’re not friends, we just know each other through class and sharing the same studio. Thirdly, Jaehyun isn’t the type of guy you want to mess around with. I definitely don’t want him messing around with any of my close friends”.

 

“Why not?”, Doyoung asks.

 

Taeyong sighs, “I would ask why you of all people doesn’t know of Jaehyun, but you never step outside our friend group unless you’re looking for a new conquest.”

 

“Whatever just answer my question”, Doyoung insists.

 

“Jaehyun is a playboy for  lack of a better term. He entertains himself with anyone that interests him -guy or girl he’s not picky- for a short amount of time. He strings them along till he gets bored or they fall in love with him, then he dumps them. Basically he’s like you except more careless and bisexual”, Taeyong explains.

 

Doyoung muses, “That’s very interesting hmm.”

 

“Young. Are you thinking what I think you’re thinking please tell me I’m wrong”, Johnny pleads.

 

“If you’re thinking that I’ve found my next boyfriend then you’re not wrong!”, Doyoung responds excitedly.

 

Ten groans, “Why? Why Jaehyun?”

 

Doyoung lays across his three friends’ stretched out legs with a smile, “Because Tennie, he’s going to give me a challenge unlike my other boytoys- I mean boyfriends. I want to make him lose at his own game and fall for me, plus he’s hot as hell, it would be a crime if I didn’t get to fuck him at least once.”

 

Taeyong sighs for the nth time, “What makes you think he’ll even fall in love with you? Jaehyun isn’t stupid and he’s an expert at the game I highly doubt it’ll be as easy as you expect.”

 

“He already tried hitting on me when I talked to him, he obviously thinks I’m attractive and I can bet my entire face mask collection that he plans on chasing after me next”, Doyoung says smugly.

  
  


“We obviously can’t convince you to find someone else to play with but just be careful ok? We wouldn’t want you getting hurt”, Johnny relents.

 

Doyoung stretches his arms up glancing at his friends urging them to come in for a hug. “I love guys even though you make me fourth-wheel everytime we hang out, you’re the best and I promise not to get hurt.”

  
  
  
  


                    ——————————

  
  
  
  


“Hey Taeyong, what do you know about a guy named Kim Doyoung?”, Jaehyun asks a couple days later after his encounter with Doyoung. Jaehyun is currently in the studio with Taeyong working on their assignment when his mind strays off to the pretty male. 

 

He’s been unable to get him out of his head and has no way of contacting him. Jaehyun is getting a little desperate at this point by asking almost anyone he knows for information on Doyoung.

 

Taeyong visibly tenses up at the question, eyes going hard, “Why are you asking?”

 

“No reason really, I’m just curious”, Jaehyun says dismissively.

 

“Right..”, Taeyong trails off doubtfully.

 

“So do you?”

 

Taeyong rolls his eyes, “If I say yes will you shut up and focus on the assignment?”

 

“Maybe”, Jaehyun shrugs 

 

“Fine”, Taeyong sighs, “I know him, well we’re friends to be specific.”

 

“Friends? Then how come I’ve never met him like I’ve met Ten and Johnny?”, Jaehyun pushes curiously.

 

“Ten and Johnny are my boyfriends. Doyoung is just a close friend, and he’s never been to the studio”, Taeyong answers drily.

 

“Are we done playing 20 questions? I’d like to get back to work now”

 

“Can I have his number?” Jaehyun asks ignoring Taeyong’s previous comment.

 

“What?”

 

“Doyoung’s number. Can you give it to me?”

 

Taeyong narrows his eyes at his inquisitive partner, “Why would I do that?”

 

“Because I asked nicely?”

 

Taeyong crosses his arms, staring intently at Jaehyun refusing to budge on the subject.

 

“Ok fine fine. Can you please give me his number because I think he’s really hot and I want to possibly ask him out?”, Jaehyun rambles hurriedly.

 

“No”, Taeyong deadpans, turning away from the other male, to continue working on their assignment.

 

Jaehyun protests loudly, “What? Why not?”

 

“No offence or whatever but he’s too good for you. I don’t want you and your womanizing, player-whatever you call it-ways near my friend.” Taeyong responds bluntly.

 

“You know just because you said no offence doesn’t make it less offensive. Way to hurt my feelings bro.”

 

“Oh my bad I wasn’t aware you had any of those leftover.”

 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “Moving on. If I promise not to hurt his feelings, will you give me his number then?”

 

“Let me think about it? No.”

 

“C’mon dude just help me out or I’ll find somewhere else to get his number from”, Jaehyun pleads.

 

Taeyong really doesn’t want to share Doyoung’s number with Jaehyun. He hates the idea of his heartless partner making a move on one of his closest friends. On the other hand, Taeyong knows Doyoung would get annoyed with him, if he found out he didn’t give his number to Jaehyun, his supposed next boytoy.

 

“Ugh I fucking hate you”, Taeyong groans out loud.

 

“Does that mean you’ll give me his number?”, Jaehyun replies eagerly.

 

“647-838-9284. If you dare hurt him or even treat him like any of your other play things, I’ll kill you”, Taeyong threatens.

 

“Yea yea whatever, thanks for the number bro”, Jaehyun waves off the threat.

  
  


                     ——————————

  
  


Taeyong pauses in his reading to roll his eyes when he hears his roommate, Doyoung sigh for the 10th time in the past 30 minutes. The other boy has been distracting him from his assigned class readings with his moping ever since he returned from his biology class that morning. 

 

Doyoung sighs again breaking Taeyong out his thoughts. “Alright I’ll bite. What’s wrong with you today?”, Taeyong speaks up.

 

“What makes you think there’s anything wrong with me?”, Doyoung attempts to avoid the question.

 

“You’ve been moping around and distracting me with your constant sighing ever since you came back to the room, so I ask again what’s wrong with you?”, Taeyong counters sitting up in his bed to direct all his attention towards his friend.

 

“Okay fine. I’m just a little annoyed that I’ve yet to run into Jaehyun all week and I don’t even have any way of contacting him either”, Doyoung relents with a pout on his face.

 

“Oh he hasn’t texted you yet?”

 

Doyoung stares at his friend in confusion, “What do you mean by that? He doesn’t have my number I never gave it to him remember?”

 

Taeyong avoids the other male’s gaze as he responds, “Um well I may have given him your number last Saturday at the studio. He wouldn’t stop bugging me about it because he found out we were friends.”

 

“What?!”, Doyoung jumps out of his bed, “You mean to tell me that he’s had my number all this time and refuses to text me??!”

 

“I guess..”, Taeyong trails off, worriedly looking at his friend who’s now pacing the room while muttering angrily to himself.

 

“This doesn’t make any sense he obviously wants me, why hasn’t he tried contacting me yet? It’s never taken this long for my other flings to make a move.” 

 

“Doyoung”

 

“Am I doing something wrong?”

 

“Doyoung”

 

“Oh my god what if he thinks I’m ugly and found someone else?”

 

“Doyoung!”, Taeyong snaps getting increasingly annoyed with the other male’s rambling.

 

“What?!”, Doyoung snaps back, his pacing coming to a stop.

 

“Have you considered that Jaehyun could be busy? Maybe that’s why he hasn’t texted or called you yet”, Taeyong tries talking some sense into his friend.

 

“But what if-,” Doyoung is cut off by the other male, “No ‘what if’s’, you’re overreacting just because Jaehyun plays by his own rules and isn’t like any of your other conquests who scramble over themselves for a chance with you.”

 

Doyoung takes a seat on his bed, a slight pout forming on his face, “I wasn’t overreacting that much.”

 

Taeyong rolls his eyes, “Whatever helps you sleep at night Youngie. Now can you please stop disturbing me with your constant sighs, some of us actually care about getting their assignments done before the deadline.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure when I’ll update the next chapter but it shouldn’t be too long from now. 
> 
> Please leave comments I’d really like to hear what the readers think of my fic so far. Who do you think will fall first?? Why hasn’t Jaehyun texted Doyoung yet?
> 
> Till next time!


End file.
